The Five Kingdoms
by PainAndNumb
Summary: Ichigo dreamt about a girl so gorgeous and unforgettable. Will they meet again in real life? IchiHime Fanfic. Rated T!
1. The Dream

**Author's Note: **This is my first time writing a fanfic. I usually do original stories so my characters may be a bit OOC. But I hope It's not too much. Well anyways, hope you'll like it! Read and Review guys! :D

NOTE: Italicized words are thoughts of the characters.

* * *

Ichigo's Dream

Ichigo sat at a nearby tree as he heard the maiden sing. He knew this was a dream since he doesn't remember travelling to this place. He was in a field filled with red rosebush and large oak trees. He has never before seen something so beautiful. That was what he thought before seeing her.

She had orange hair just like Ichigo's; only lighter. She wore a white gown and two exquisite three-starred hairpins. As she started to sing, time seemed to move slower than usual as if letting Ichigo appreciate the song more. Ichigo started to feel different kinds of emotion as he heard the song. He identified the two as loneliness and sadness while the other one Ichigo quite can't figure out. It felt strange and weird. He didn't know what to name it.

Ichigo looked at the girl closer and he noticed how perfect she was. She had a beautiful face and a gorgeous body. He was entranced by her ethereal beauty. She was an angel in this elegant rosebush. Somehow, he can't remove his eyes from her.

Inoue noticed the young man with the same hair color as hers. She noticed how finely sculpted the young man's body as if he was a Greek statue. He was wearing a knight's armour with a crest unknown to her. She stopped singing and met the young man's eyes.

"Who are you and what are you doing here in my dream?" She asked. She started walking towards the young man warily.

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, Knight of Three, from the kingdom of Goldmunzen. And this is not your dream. This is my dream, not yours." He said a scowl forming on his face.

"That's weird. Why would a knight from Goldmunzen appear in my dream?" She pondered, obviously forgetting Ichigo's presence. She pressed her slender fingers into her temples which Ichigo found attractive.

"I told you, this is my dream. And who the hell are you anyway?" Ichigo demanded as he stood up from where he sat and leaned closer to the woman.

"M-My name is Inoue Orihime. I'm from the kingdom of Hanabatake. I suppose you don't know about that kingdom but never mind that." Inoue stuttered. She was surprised to find Ichigo still in her dream.

"Hanabatake? I have never heard of that kingdom. Are you making this up?" Ichigo asked suspiciously. He was a knight and in the academy, they were taught about the four different kingdoms. None of them was named Hanabatake.

"Of course not! It's okay if you don't believe me but please, can you move your face away from me." Inoue pleaded as she started to blush furiously. Ichigo noticed that his face is so close to Inoue's face. He then started to blush furiously and turned his face the other way to hide his blush.

"I-I'm s-sorry. I-I didn't n-notice." Ichigo muttered shyly while mildly scratching his chin. He tried to fix his composure and tried not to embarrass himself further.

"It's okay. I knew you didn't mean to lean your f-face closer to mine." Inoue faltered as she mentioned the word face. She tried so hard to hide her blush but she utterly failed.

Ichigo found Inoue's blushing face utterly cute. _"I wonder if she-"_ Ichigo stopped as he realized what he's thinking. _"Stop! You shouldn't be thinking this things. She's just an innocent girl!"_Ichigo unconsciously slapped his forehead.

"Are you okay Kurosaki-kun? What happened?" Inoue asked obviously concerned. She wondered if it's her fault. She unconsciously apologized quietly.

"Why are you apologizing?" Ichigo was surprised when he heard Inoue apologizing.

"I made you slapp your forehead." She said. Her eyes became sad as their eyes met. Ichigo felt he had to do something.

"Don't be ridiculous! It was not your fault. I just thought of yo-" Ichigo stopped midway as he realized what he's going to say. "Something totally unnecessary." Ichigo continued as he prayed that Inoue didn't notice the sudden pause in his sentence.

"Really?" Inoue asked innocently. A flood of relief came rushing to Ichigo as he realized that Inoue didn't notice his fluke a while ago.

"Yeah. Really." Ichigo smiled. Inoue was entranced by Ichigo's smile. This was the first time she saw him smile. It was totally cool.

"Inoue, are you alright?" Ichigo asked as he noticed Inoue staring at him. Inoue realized that she was gawking at Ichigo and instantly apologized while blushing furiously.

"Y-yes! I-I'm a-alright! N-Nothing to w-worry about!" Inoue reassured him nervously. She was so embarrassed, she turned her back at Ichigo and started walking to the middle of the field. Ichigo quietly followed her and unconsciously stared at her gorgeous legs as she walked graciously.

Inoue bent down and picked one rose. She cried as she pricked herself. Ichigo quickly ran to her side and held her hand to observe it more quickly.

"Are you alright? Does it hurt?" Ichigo asked obviously concerned. _"Dumbass, of course it hurts!"_He thought.

"Quite. But it's okay. This is just a dream. It would go away once I wake up." Inoue reassured him as she stood up and licked her wound. Ichigo found this sexy but his thought was directed somewhere else. He remembered hearing her when she said "Once I wake up." _"Of course!"_He realized that this was a dream and the both of them will disappear from this exquisite dream world.

Ichigo realized that his arm was starting to recede. Inoue noticed it too and said "It seems it's time to wake up, Kurosaki-kun." Inoue smiled trying to hide her loneliness.

"Will I see you again?" Ichigo asked. He wanted to see her smile again. He wanted to hear her sexy voice again. He wanted to touch her delicate and smooth skin again.

"I'm not sure. But if we do, will you remember me?" Inoue asked, still smiling.

"Of course. I'll definitely remember you." Ichigo smiled as he turned to dust.

"It was nice meeting you, Kurosaki-kun" Inoue whispered. She too started to disappear as she woke up.

* * *

"Wake up, Ichi-nii! Breakfast is ready." someone yelled. Ichigo groaned before opening his eyes. He knew all of that was a dream. But how the hell would he find her. He needed to ask his freaking dad about it. Just thinking about asking his dad for help made him shiver.

* * *

Author's note: In my story, Inoue is her first name while Orihime is her surname. I just find Orihime as someone's name quite ridiculous. Haha. Anyways, I'm pretty sure there's a lot of grammatical errors there so if you found one, please report it to me. I'm accepting criticisms and compliment. But please make sure you criticize the right way. Please R&R Guys! :D


	2. Mysterious Events

**Author's note: **I'm sorry if it took me so long to update my story… My stupid schedule is hectic because of merciless teachers and demanding classmates… Haha.. Anyways, this chapter may suck since I haven't got any inspiration writing this. =.=

Critical Reader: I know, that chapter is so corny… I watched a super cheesy anime before doing the fic… And my background music was a cheesy song from Big Bang. And my head was full of cheesiness… HAHA! But yeah, I'm going to continue the cheesiness and I'm not so sure about the several unnecessary sentences that flowed poorly with the script. I do hope you'll still read it… XD

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN BLEACH! IF I OWNED BLEACH, INOUE WOULD THE MAIN CHARACTER WHILE ICHIGO WOULD BE MALE LEAD! But since I don't own it, I'm making this fic to satisfy my IchiHime needs…. XD

On to the show

* * *

"The Blue Roses are starting to bloom. What could this mean?" A black haired girl wondered loudly. She never knew that blue roses are real up until she heard one is growing from the courtyard.

"Maybe it's a sign, Tatsuki. Maybe the little blue men are warning us!" Inoue exclaimed while jumping like a child that had discovered something new.

"Inoue, little blue men doesn't exist. They're products of your wild imagination." Tatsuki sighed. She can't believe Inoue still thinks that little blue men exist.

"They're real! I saw them a while ago playing in the courtyard!" Inoue insists. She was sure it was the little blue men playing in the courtyard.

"Fine." Tatsuki sighed. "Anyways, we need to report this to your uncle. This is an important matter. Blue roses don't exist anywhere in the world."

"Sure. But I have to change my clothes first. The little blue men are playing pranks on me again. They sprinkled sand on my back." Inoue pouted. She hates it when they play pranks on her.

* * *

Ichigo knocked on the metallic door twice, but no one is answering. He's getting impatient as the minute passes. Alas, he reached his limit and kicked the door open. It turned out to be a trap as his father tried to attack him. He blocked his father kicks and counter-attacked using his right hand.

"Good one, son…" Isshin proudly said as he tried to get up. He extended his hands to signal Ichigo to help him stand up. Ichigo grab his hand and as he started to pull, Isshin kicked his right leg and he fell.

"Never trust your enemy, Ichigo." Isshin smirked. He knew that was going to happen. Ichigo is too soft-hearted despite his looks.

"Bastard…" Ichigo muttered as he tried to get up. He swept his pants and his t-shirt clean of dirt from his fall.

"What brings you here, son? It's rare for you to visit your father. I was getting lonely here you know! Yuzu is studying royal cooking while Karin is joining the Archer's Alliance. I'm left alone here in my room doing my job. I NEED A VACATION!" Isshin complained.

"Then apply for one, idiot dad." Ichigo retorted. "I came here to ask you something."

"That must really be hard to find since you, of all the people here in the palace, is seeking my help. Then how would I be of service, Ichigo?" Isshin asked surprised. Ichigo is a smart kid and he doesn't ask other's people help.

"Do you know about the Kingdom of Hanabatake? From what I have read and learned, there are only four existing kingdoms. The moneymaking Goldmunzen. The harbringer of death Verdugo. The blissful Redire. The freezing Glaciation. I haven't found any records of a kingdom named Hanabatake." Ichigo said as he sat to the nearest chair. He saw his father's face go pale. He was dumbfounded. He never saw his father so horrorstruck.

"Dad, are you ok?"

Isshin was surprised at Ichigo's voice as if Ichigo wasn't in the room. "Yeah. I'm okay. I'm wondering, where did you-" Isshin was cut short as one of his attendants rushed to the door.

"Sir Isshin! The king seeks your presence at his room." The attendant said.

"I'll be right there. Well then, we shall continue our discussion later on, Ichigo." Isshin said as he followed his attendant.

"Bleh. It can't be helped, you're his most trusted person after all…" Ichigo sighed as he sat down, staring on the wall. He was so deep in his thoughts, that he didn't notice Mizuiro and Keigo entered the room.

"Yo! Ichi-" Keigo started greeting when Ichigo's fist stopped him from finishing his sentence.

"Ah… Keigo, sorry." Ichigo apologized, clearly deep in his thoughts.

"What's bothering you, Ichigo?" Mizuiro asked.

"Nothing… More importantly, what the hell are you doing here?!" Ichigo asked surprised as he finally realized that this room was restricted for anyone whose rank is lower than Knight of Five. Keigo is the Kingdom's Knight of 8 while Mizuiro is the Kingdom's Wizard apprentice.

"You have underestimated the word "Espionage", Ichigo… How unprofessional of you." Keigo boasted as he smirk widely.

"What?! You're spying me? What the hell." Ichigo fumed. He didn't expect his friends to spy on him.

"Keigo's just kidding around, Ichigo. The truth is, you seems so down and confused this morning as you entered this room. And since it was open, we took the liberty to enter without anyone's consent. I do hope you forgive us and please, can we keep this a secret between us?" Mizuiro explained as he showed his oh-so-innocent smile.

"I don't have any choice do I? But yeah, I suppose you're right about me being confused." Ichigo said.

"Really? So what's confusing you, Ichigo?" Keigo inquired.

"Well I have this dream…" Ichigo explained his encounter with the beautiful girl named Inoue and her supposedly weird kingdom. He also mentioned the weird reaction he got from his dad.

"You know what I think? I think you're thinking too much. What if it was just a DREAM? What if your dad coincidentally remembered some horrible things and it just happens that when you asked him that question, he showed that weird expression." Keigo said.

"Maybe. But if you thought about it, it's too much of a coincidence. But don't worry. You'll figure it out soon when your father comes back. For now, let's go eat and relax." Mizuiro offered.

"You're right." Ichigo sighed. "Let's go.

* * *

Isshin was about to knock when he heard the king's voice. "Come in, come in." Isshin entered the large room, and even though this is his not his first time entering the king's chamber, he was still fascinated by its beauty. The walls are made gold with speckles of different kind of gems. The chandelier were made of gold and diamonds. The room is sparkling and shiny that you can almost see your reflection in the floor.

"This room never stops fascinating me. It's still as elegant as before, Urahara." Isshin said.

"Well, thank you. But first things first, when are planning to tell Ichigo about "That"" Urahara asked.

"Not now. He's still not ready to know the truth." Isshin said.

"Whatever you say. Just don't go regretting your decision." Urahara said as he tilt the wine glass he was holding.

* * *

I know, it's a little bit short, but school is keeping me real busy. I can't promise that I'll be uploading every week, It may take 3-4 weeks before I upload so please bear with me. Anyways, Read and review guys. :D


	3. The Revelations

Author's Note: Hi Guys! I'm sorry for uploading my fic so late. A lot of things happened at school. Actually, I finished this chap since my birthday but because of Typhoon Ondoy, we were flooded and well, everything was destroyed except the laptop, some gadgets and some clothes. And a week passed since the flood subsided but there were still no internet up until now. So yeah, this is the only time I got the chance to upload this chapter. Please don't be mad at me. xD

And please note that I added my own set of OC in this fic. Please bare with me. :D

* * *

The room was filled with large red candles that are arranged as if it was placed there to create a spell circle. The smell of those candle dominated the room. It was so heavy that it was hard to breath.

"What's with this candles? I can hardly breath." The hooded figure complained as he tried to fan the smoke using his hands.

"Enough. We are not summoned here to complain." Another hooded figure said.

"Whatever. I need to get out of here or I'll suffocate." The first hooded figure stood up and walked past the second one but as he tried to open the door, a large unseen force pushed him back to where he was a moment ago.

"Where do you think you're going?" A guy with a silky brown hair appeared in the centre of the room smirking as if intimidating the first hooded figure. He wore a white cloak that gave him an air of authority.

"Tsk. What do you want us to do? Let's get this over with quickly." The first hooded figure demanded.

"Impatient, are we?" The cloaked man suddenly disappeared and appeared directly at the back of the first hooded figure.

"Shit!" The first hooded figure step forward due to his surprise.

"You two are to command the Twilight. You already knew why, am I right?" The cloaked man smiled crookedly giving him a sinister aura.

* * *

"Geez, Inoue. Stop running around like a child." Tatsuki complained as she watched Inoue chase down one of the palace rabbits.

"Look, Tatsuki! I caught Feistern!" Inoue giggled as she threw Feistern up and gracefully caught her which amazed Tatsuki since Inoue is usually clumsy and will bring forth havoc to those around her.

"Yey. You caught her." Tatsuki said, dripping with heavy sarcasm. "Can we go back now? You still have classes to attend to. And no, you can't skip classes."

"Aw. Don't be like that Tatsuki… Please?" Inoue said, trying to appease Tatsuki.

"No. I was asked to watch over you…" Tatsuki shook her head as she explained her duties to Inoue.

"Fine. But make sure you stay at the back until I finish, ok?" Inoue asked, with her cute orange eyes sparkling.

"Hai Hai, whatever you say, hime-sama" Tatsuki finally gave in to Inoue, smiling widely at her master and bestfriend.

"Yatta! Thank you, Tatsuki. You're the best bestfriend ever!" Inoue exclaimed, hugging Tatsuki tightly.

"Let's go. You don't want to make Hacchi-sensei to get angry, do you?" Tatsuki grab Inoue's arm and ran to the highest tower in the palace where Inoue's classroom can be found.

As they opened the chestnut door, they saw a huge garden filled with various kinds of flowers and herbs. The air smelled fresh and clean, it was refreshing. On the center sat a huge man with a cropped yellow hair. He was wearing a white robe, white pants and white shoes. Talk about dull. He was sitting on a translucent orange box, meditating.

"You were 39 seconds late, Inoue." The large man said as he opened his eyes, staring directly at Inoue.

"I'm sorry! Feistern was so cute I couldn't help but chase him." Inoue apologized with her down, showing signs of sincerity.

"Don't worry, Inoue. I'm not mad. The next time you're late, don't expect me to forgive you easily." Hacchi said, threatening Inoue with his last statement while saying it calmly but Inoue didn't seem to mind.

"Okay! So… are you meditating, Hacchi-sensei?" Inoue asked, curious about what her teacher is doing.

"Yes, I am meditating." Hacchi said.

"_Way to go, Captain Obvious._" Tatsuki thought, rolling her eyes at the same time.

"This is to balance my heart and my mind. By maintaining the balance, I am able to preserve my health and my concentration, making it easier for me to use kidou." Hacchi said, closing his eyes to continue his meditation.

"Ehhh?! What's is this kidou you're talking about?" Inoue asked, pressing her pointing finger to her temple.

"You could say that is slightly like magic. It uses the caster's "reiatsu" or spiritual energy to conjure spells that are used to defend or attack the enemy. The secret to using kidou is passed from generation to generation by the royal family of the Orihime's and it's scholars." Hacchi explained as he demonstrated his kidou. The translucent orange box distorted and disappeared from sight. As Hacchi pressed his palms together, four newe translucent orange boxes fell from the sky.

"You can use magic?!" Inoue inquired, wide eyed. This is her first time seeing this "kidou" thing. Tatsuki was aghast by the things that have been shown to her. This is also her first time seeing "kidou" which she found really hard to believe in.

"That's impossible…" Tatsuki said, horror seen in her eyes. But Hacchi just sighed and made the four transparent orange boxes disappear.

"I know it is hard to believe but that is the truth the Hanabatake kingdom has been protecting all this years. It was the reason the first king of the Hanabatake kingdom hid and isolated the kingdom from the other four. All that is known to the other four kingdom is that the Hanabatake Kingdom lived only in legends." Hacchi closed his eyes as he stated the facts that have been in the dark for so many years.

"So that's the truth… I thought the reason why we hid ourselves is so that we could avoid the war the four kingdoms are facing." Inoue said.

"The story being taught to the children of this kingdom is not a lie but is just a part of the truth." Hacchi made one of the roses that have grown in the garden levitate using his "kidou" and made it wither. "If the four kingdoms knew what Hanabatake is hiding, they would do anything to get hold of our secret. "

"That's why I'm going to teach you two how to use kidou." He said seriously, making the two of them shiver.

"But I'm not really your student! I'm just a personal attendant to the princess!" Tatsuki exclaimed, not knowing what to do.

"Don't worry. The king have granted you the permission to study kidou together with his daughter." He said while smiling widely.

"Really? Why?" Tatsuki was both worried and excited. She was excited since she will have more time with Inoue. She was worried because there is no logical reason the king will allow Tatsuki to learn such formidable force.

"I don't know either, but I'm sure the king has his own reasons." Hacchi look bothered for a while but he quickly smiled as he said "Now, let's learn some kidou, shall we?"

"Yatta! Isn't that great, Tatsuki? We'll be learning something completely new and wonderful!" Inoue is obviously pleased as she sat on the translucent orange box Hacchi made for her.

"_Oh well. There's no use worrying about it_." Tatsuki thought. She too sat on the other translucent orange box.

"Before we start, Inoue, give me you hairpins." Hacchi made another translucent orange box but it's top side was removed.

"What are you going to do with it?" Inoue asked, as she removed her hairpins.

"I'm going to awaken the power within it." Hacchi took the hairpins from Inoue and placed it inside the box. With a sweep of his hand, the translucent box was covered in a illuminating yellow light. Hacchi then snaps his finger. As if on cue, the yellow light faded and the hairpins inside is sparkling.

"Ahhh… I've longed for the day where I'll be able to see the awakening of the priced hairpins of the Orihime Family, "Shun Shun Rikka". Hacchi looked at the hairpins with much delight. He adored it so greatly, it made Inoue and Tatsuki feel a little bit queasy.

"Shun Shun Rikka?" Inoue and Tatsuki asked at the same time.

"Literally means "The Six Flowers of the Shielded Hibiscus". It is the most powerful artifact in this kingdom, other than the king's sword." Hacchi said.

"Whoa! What the hell is that doing in Inoue's possession?" Tatsuki was confused. Why the hell would they give Inoue something so precious and so powerful.

"Only the princess can use it. She is the only capable soul in this kingdom who could order it. Shun Shun Rikka was given to the very first princess of this kingdom by the Flower God, Flora. Or so says the myth." Hacchi said.

"So, was it passed on to the princesses and now it ended up on Inoue's hair?" Tatsuki asked.

"No. This is the first time the Shun Shun Rikka appeared." Hacchi confessed. Tatsuki and Inoue was speechless.

"When Inoue was born, there was a burst of light inside the nursery. Six yellow orbs are floating on top of Inoue's head, just like those fireflies. Suddenly, they grouped together, each with three members. The orbs started to descend and they attached themselves on Inoue's hair. When the light faded, there it was, sitting on Inoue's head, the Shun Shun Rikka." Hacchi looked like he was reminiscing the events on that fateful evening when a gust of wind started to open the windows and doors.

"Get behind me! I'll cover you." Inoue and Tatsuki crawled on the floor behind Hacchi. Hacchi made a wall with his kidou, blocking the wind. A black mouth-like gate suddenly appeared out of nowhere, where two kids emerged. Once the two kids touched the floor, the gate closed.

The trio noticed that the two kids were twins. The other kid wore a black cloak that cover his hole body and the other one wore a white cloak that covered his body as well. The same insignia was imprinted on the cloak. A YinYang with a white and black wings. The one on the white cloak has blue eyes. The one on the black cloak has red eyes. Both are white haired.

"Who are you twins? What do you think are you doing here?" Hacchi asked.

"My name is Numb." The one on the white cloak said.

"And I'm Pain." The one on the black cloak said.

"It's nice to meet you." The twins chorused.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. I hope you liked it. LEWLZ. I'll try to update as soon as possible. Oh yeah, there are only two OCs in this chapter and that's probably obvious. I expect some questions to be thrown regarding this chapter so I'll try to answer you guys.

The next chapter is mainly about Ichigo and his father... .

PLEASE REVIEW… NO AUTHOR LIKES SILENT READERS. But thanks anyways… XD


	4. Twin Mischief

Ichigo waited for his dad outside the king's chamber. It's been two hours since his dad went to the king's chamber. Pacing back and forth, the golden doors of the king's chamber swung open.

"Yo, Ichigo? What are you doing there?" His father asked as he walked slowly towards Ichigo.

"I have been meaning to ask you again about the fifth kingdom. Do you know something about Hanabatake?" Ichigo replied with his own question.

"Don't be silly, Ichigo! There are only four kingdoms and you know it. Although there are some rumours going around the kingdom of Verdugo that there is a fifth kingdom. namely Hanabatake. But the rumours didn't have a proof so it died as soon as it was started." Isshin replied, smiling so widely it is almost ridiculous. Ichigo knew something was up; his dad is hiding something from him.

"Thanks, Dad." Ichigo said as he walked away from his dad.

"Wait, Ichigo." His dad called, stopping Ichigo. "Where have you heard this rumour anyways?"

"I saw this girl in my dream, she told me her name was Inoue. She said she was from the Hanabatake." Ichigo saw his father's eyes twitch slightly.

"That's probably a dream. A very weird dream." Isshin smiled and walked towards the opposite direction.

"He clearly knows something. I need to know what it is." Ichigo murmured to himself as he proceeded towards the library for more information.

* * *

"Uhmmmm…." Pain said quite absently. He scratched his head and eyed his twin brother to say something.

"So, who might you guys be?" Numb asked as the terrified trio hid inside the translucent wall.

"I am Hacchi and this is my students." Hacchi said cautiously. "What are you doing here and how exactly did you get here?"

"Oh, that's easy. Well, you could say that we were from another world and we were caught in an accident that caused the garganta to open and lead us here." They said at the exact same time.

"_Aw. How cute. They could speak at the same time. And look at those chubby cheeks. Kyaaa~" _Inoue thought as he admired the twins inside Hacchi's kidou.

"Do you guys always speak like that?" Tatsuki asked.

"Sometimes. But we could also-" Pain said, stopping midway.

"Finish each other's sentences." Numb finished,

"You guys give me the creeps." Tatsuki wondered how could they possibly do that. Most of the twins she knows can't even agree on the same things.

"You're not the only one." They chorused. "We know a lot of people who's scared of us."

"Does that mean your dangerous?" Hacchi asked cautiously. He has a feeling that this kids is keeping a secret.. That's because there isn't any possible way to warp yourself into another world in any kingdom.

"Uhhhh… Of course not… I guess?" Pain said, unsure of his answer.

"It really depends on your meaning of dangerous." Numb was glaring at his brother for giving the strangers a reason to be suspicious of them.

"Do you have any sinister motive? Are you working for someone who has an interest in our kingdom? Or are you here to assassinate someone?" Hacchi emphasized the word assassinate. It was common nowadays to use children for dirty work since they are the most inconspicuous and most likely to be suspected when something goes wrong.

"We don't have a sinister motive. We already told you that we are sent here by accident." They chorused but Hacchi just glared at them. "And yes, we are desperate to go back to our world. We have an unfinished BUSINESS to be taken care of ASAP" They said the word "business" with so much hatred that made Hacchi shiver.

"Well that makes a good excuse, but how will we know if you're telling the truth or not?" Hacchi was desperate to look for a reason to throw this kids into jail and have them interrogated. THERE IS REALLY SOMETHING WRONG ABOUT THEM BUT I JUST CAN'T PUT MY FINGER ON IT.

"Well, we have nothing with us that will prove our innocence so I guess it is reasonable for you to be suspicious of us." Numb looked really sad as he cast his head down. This made Inoue felt pity for the twins.

"They're telling the truth." Inoue said aloud without even thinking of a reason.

"What made you say that, princess?" Hacchi inquired, puzzled about Inoue's outburst.

"I don't know. But my intuitions are telling me that they are telling the truth." Inoue was sure that the twins are telling the truth but she is confused. Confused about the fact that she is protecting the twins without even knowing them. She thought it was because she found them cute and innocent but she quickly dismissed the thought since that is not enough reason for her to be this adamant.

"See, even your princess thinks that we are telling the truth!" Pain exclaimed, earning a smack to his head from Numb.

"I am sorry for his poor etiquette. He acts without really thinking about it." Numb was exasperated because Pain keeps on making things harder for them.

"Whatever, braniac. At least I'm honest about it." Pain thinks Numb is being too nervous about their situation. What's there to worry? They already played their ace.

"I'm going to discuss this to the king. I'm pretty sure he would've a good idea what to do with you guys." Hacchi was about to leave when Numb interrupted.

"Will you please keep this matter a secret? We don't plan to stay here for a long time anyways." The twins knew that this would cause an unwanted attention.

"I don't know about that…" Hacchi said. He doesn't want to cause another problem for the king but he knew this matter needs the king's utmost attention.

"Ah! What if I take care of them as they stay here. That way, they would be protected and observed at the same time." Inoue said loudly, clapping her hands just like a child.

"Really?" Pain was surprised but Numb's face didn't move one bit. This caught Tatsuki's attention but she quickly relinquished the thought for she thought her mind was playing tricks on her.

"Hime! Don't you know how utterly dangerous that is? What if something bad happens to you? Don't you realize that if you were to be violated or killed, his kingdom that have hidden itself for years would collapse and would be revealed to the other kingdoms! YOU ARE THE SHIELD THAT PROTECTS THIS KINGDOM, INOUE! OUR FATE LIES IN YOUR HAND! Please understand what I am trying to say." Hacchi's face was flushed with anger and extreme anxiety but Inoue's face was as clueless as ever. Even Tatsuki was surprised. Hacchi absolutely didn't mention anything about Inoue being the shield this kingdom needed the most.

"What are you talking about?" Inoue asked, confusion obvious on her face.

"I'm sorry, but that matter is confidential." Hacchi realized that he blurted things that should have been kept secret.

"This concerns Inoue! You should at least tell her the things she should know!" Tatsuki was enraged! How many secrets are yet to be discovered?

"How about we make a deal? You keep quiet about this m-matter and I will let you accompany this t-twins?" Hacchi gulped. He made a very grave mistakes.

"You can't dodge ou-" Tatsuki was about to juice Hacchi dry when Inoue interrupted.

"It's a deal." Inoue said.

"WHAT?! ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Tatsuki was surprised.

"No… It's just that, I think it's better that I don't know this kingdom's secret…" Inoue said. She was terrified of the reality that she is the wall the keeps this kingdom hidden and well protected from outsiders.

"I thank you, Inoue. If the king knew that I told you about you being "shield", I would be killed on the spot." Hacchi knew that the king will do everything to maintain this kingdom. Even if it means killing a few subordinates.

"It's no biggie." Inoue smiled sheepishly as she absentmindedly scratched the back of her neck.

"I better be going. The king must be waiting for a report. A power outburst like that warp portal you just created is likely to create an uproar inside the council. I better make an excuse." Hacchi left the room with great haste.

"We better be going to! We'll tour you around the place so that you won't get lost! Hehe…" Inoue was excited to spend some time with the twins.

"Of course, nee-chan." The twins smiled wickedly as Inoue turned her back from them but Tatsuki saw it for a moment. This alarmed her but as she blinked, the sinister smile was replaced by a joyous face.

"Weird." She murmured to herself.

"_This should be a lot of fun." _Pain thought.

"_Of course it is, my dear brother. After all, we are nearing our goal." _Numb tried his hardest not to smile wickedly again, but to no avail. Luckily, Tatsuki already turned her back around.

"_I told you… There is nothing to worry about once we use our ace." _Pain thought proudly.

"_Go brag all you want but if it weren't for me, we would be thrown in jail. If only I could roll my eyes mentally, I would. Too bad I couldn't." _Numb remembered the situation a moment ago.

"_Our acting was pretty good too! Did you see their faces? PRICELESS!" Pain exclaimed in his mind._

"_Whatever. We're pretty lucky this time around." Numb thought as he thought of other possible things that could_

"_You are such a worrywart, contrary to your name." _Pain was really wondering why the hell were they named after unwanted emotions.

"_That's because we are unwanted, remember? The only reason we're still alive because we proved ourselves to be useful."_ Numb knew the painful reality of their birth but it seems that Pain would always forget it.

"_You're right! I should be the one that was named Numb since I am the most immune to emotions, right?"_ Pain thought.

"_You are not immune, Pain. You are just foolish enough to forget every single important things. Use your brains sometimes, it's hard to have a primitive creature as a brother." _Numb was mocking Pain and was amused at how Pain reacted.

"_BLABLABLA! I AM SO NOT HEARING YOUR INSULTS, Mr. Know-it-all." _Pain was irritated at the fact that Numb was right.

"_Whatever, let's just proceed as planned. Our boss won't tolerate failures." _Numb's face turned cold and neutral as he followed their host outside.

"_Of course he won't. He's one of the Requiem after all." _Pain and Numb shivered at the name of the organization. No one goes against them since they are the God's of the Underworld.

"_Speaking of which, the boss said something before we left Avalon… I just can't remember what it is.." _Pain thought as he pointed his finger to his temple.

"_It seems that I vaguely recall it too… If my memory serves right, he said something about a brown-haired guy that will be an obstacle in our mission. I can't remember the guy's name or where he is." _Numb was surprised that at the fact that he didn't realize their situation earlier.

"_Oh no, this is bad."_

"_Figures. No need to tell me."_ Pain sighed deeply as if it's the end of the world. "_We messed up. Big time._"

* * *

Author's note: UPDATE! Lewlz. I hope you guys liked this chapter. And just so you know, the next chapters would be, well, hell to the main characters as I start to turn the wheel of fate. XD Just kidding. Anyways, there would be only three main OC characters that would be featured in this fic but that doesn't mean there would be no additional OCs. Oh yeah, could you guys suggest one bleach character that would fit the role of Hanabatake's king. I'm having second thoughts on my decision so I'm happy to hear your opinions. There's also one thing you guys should know. The organization "Requiem" will play little role in this fic. I don't plan them to be such a big hit. I just made a cameo, that's all. XD

NO AUTHOR'S LIKE SILENT READER! So Please Review After You Read This Fic.


	5. Discovery

I'm really sorry guys! I was so caught up in my life that I forgot to upload this chapter. You see, I'm an avid fan of Kingdom Hearts and when my found out that Kingdom Hearts 358/2 days was already released, I just need to get my hands on it! And when I finally got it, my life became so busy with projects, exams and homeworks that I barely have the time to play the game. So what I did, I made my daily routine. Wake up, do all necessary things, go to school, do schoolstuff, play KH358/2, do necessary stuff, sleep. And yes, I was holding my tears back when I finished the game because the ending was so emotional and sad and all gamers are so happy when they finish the game. So yeah, I kinda forgot about my fic. Sorry! Anyways, I just want to inform you guys that I have made a mistake in describing Pain on Chapter 3. Pain has black hair, not white. Lewl. So yeah, on to the story!

Please remember that dialogues that are italicized are dialogues in the mind.

* * *

A hooded figure appeared out of nowhere, surprising his subordinates. He seems to be in a very bad mood and his subordinates knew the cause. Their master must have been owned by the king.

"What are you lazy bums looking at? GO FINISH YOUR DAMN WORK!" The hooded figure shouted as he walked towards his office.

Grimjoww is pissed. Real pissed. He doesn't want to be inferior to anyone and yet here he is, doing his orders from the king. He is bound to the pact he made with the king, a deal which can never be broken.

"Do not put such an abominable face, Grimmjow." Another hooded figure appeared this time, green eyes glowing. Ulquiorra wore a neutral face just like a doll. He was just standing on the doorway, watching.

"What do you want, Ulquiorra?" Grimmjow asked. He never expected Ulquiorra to be this sneaky.

"Do you know what "Twilight" is?" Ulquiorra inquired, still neutral.

"Of course, everyone knows what it is. Are you dumb or what?" Grimmjow growled. He is not having this stupid conversation. It is a waste of time.

"I know what it is, Grimmjow. And I know you know what it is. But don't you think this is ridiculous?" Ulquiorra unexpectedly appeared behind Grimmjow's back, making the latter shiver.

"Why would I?" Grimmjow snarled.

"Because Hanabatake only exists in legends." Ulquiorra said as he took a seat on the nearest chair.

"What are you trying to imply?" Grimmjow knows where Ulquiorra is leading and he smiled.

"Don't smile, Grimmjow. It doesn't suit you." Ulquiorra said without really putting any effort on it. Grimmjow's smile suddenly turned to a frown. "Why are we spending so much money on something we couldn't see? Why are we doing this odd mission without any proof that Hanabatake really exists?"

"I don't know and I don't care. As long as I finish the mission, I'll be alright." Grimmjow scratched the back of his head while looking away. He can't possibly deny the fact that what Ulquiorra said is true.

"Come with me… I'll show you how useless this mission will be once we found out that Hanabatake exists only in our king's wildest dreams." Ulquiorra stood and motioned Grimmjow to follow him.

They passed through long hallways and stairways before they reach their destination. In front of them was two large black doors that was decorated with strips of silver and gold. There were two skull engraved on both doors and on top were the words "Destroy and Conquer."

"So this is where they keep the "Twilight". I'm not sure what it does but the king said that it is made to conquer Hanabatake and it cost an unbelievable amount of fortune." Grimmjow said as he marvelled the beauty of the exquisite doors. "How the hell do you open this gigantic doors, anyways?"

"Use your cero on the skull." Ulquiorra started to create a cero on his fingers. Black sparks came out of the dark energy being collect on his slim, long fingers.

"Oh." That is the only thing Grimmjow said before collecting his cero in a faster and messier way than Ulquiorra's. As they released their ceros on the skulls, the door suddenly started to quiver.

The gigantic doors opened and the sight they saw surprised them. There were lots of scientists and engineers going about the place in a hurry. The smell of metal and sulphur was overpowering. This made Grimmjow fan his nose in disgust unlike Ulquiorra who pinched his nose in a neutral fashion.

"So this is Twilight." Ulquiorra said. He knew where "Twilight" was kept but he never actually saw it. And he was definitely surprised when he saw how large "Twilight" is.

Twilight looked like a sniper rifle except a thousand times bigger. There were spell circles engraved on it and there were some sparks coming out of the tip.

It was breathtaking.

"This is the one we're going to use, huh?" Grimmjow said still entranced by the "Twilight".

"Yes. Once the reaitsu needed to operate this monster is fully charged on the next full moon, this will be the one that will destroy Hanabatake's barrier." Ulquiorra turned to leave for he have seen enough. His doubts have been cleared. Hanabatake does exists.

* * *

Ichigo searched the library for any records of Hanabatake. He's been trying to find it since last night but luck is not on his side. He kept on looking but it seems there is no traces of it in the library. He was about to depart when something caught his attention.

Hidden between two large books was an old book with lots of dust covering it. He quickly grabbed it and he blew the dust off it. He felt as if the book holds the answers to his questions.

At his excitement, he forgot to sit down and he just proceeded to reading the book. But what surprised him is that there were no actual texts on it that he could read.

The book was filled with strange spell circles and ancient writings that have not been taught to him in school. It was really old and the pages looked like it would break once you applied too much pressure.

In his disappointment, he closed the book but he quickly opened it when he accidentally saw the last page. There was something written on it. He blew the dust off the page and he saw that the words were written in red. He touched the words and he suddenly felt sick. The words were written in blood and they were fresh.

"What the?! Whose blood is this?" Ichigo wiped off his fingers on his pants. He turned his attention to the words again and this time, he read it. It says "As two large rivers meets, ancient secrets will resurface."

Suddenly, a blinding light engulfed Ichigo knocking him unconscious. He felt his soul drift away from his body, slowly and surely. Little did he know that someone was watching him.

* * *

"That was so tiring!" Inoue stretched her arms. She remembered tucking those cute twins to bed while they protest saying it was too early. She giggled softly as she tucked her legs under her blanket.

"I hope tomorrow will be a good day!" She smiled as she lay down.

She was about to fall asleep when she heard a call. A soft call coming out of tower. She felt like she heard it before.

She stood up and she followed the call. She walked through corridors up to the tower where the Barrier Ritual always took place.

She stood in the middle of the room staring out of place. She felt like she was dreaming. She felt so free and like she was escaping reality when it occurred to her.

"No… This is what I felt before I saw Ichigo! That's why it felt so familiar!" She squealed when found out and was about to turn around when an unknown force left her unconscious.

Although her soul was taken away, her body remained in the room. Two silhouettes appeared on the doorway.

"I thought so. So that call was not our imagination." Numb said. He knew something was not right when he heard a call but he knew right away that the call was sent mentally not physically.

"Hmmm… What do you think we should do, Numb?" Pain asked. He'll feel guilty if they left her body there.

"Me too. Let's take her body to her room." Numb took a step forward and he touched Inoue's hand. "You take her other hand."

"I know what to do, you don't have to tell me." Pain retorted. He took Inoue's other hand.

"_Are you ready?" _Numb asked in his mind.

"_Ready as you are." _Pain answered as he checked for any observers in the room.

"_Lock him up, Keimukan!" _The twins chorused and suddenly, two medium sized katanas appeared in the air. The two katanas were connected by a chain in the end of their hilts. The blade of the first katana was black while the second one's white. Both hilts were stripped with black and white. Pain grabbed the white one while Numb grabbed the black one. After a few moments, Inoue's hairpin started to glow.

"_What are you going to do to our master's body?" _Six voices were heard; a mixture of boys and girls.

"_We're going to put this body on it's room."_ Numb explained, fascinated with by the six creatures floating in the air.

"_I bet you guys are planning something bad to our master, but I, Tsubaki, won't let you touch one strand of her luscious hair."_ Tsubaki spat and glowered.

"_Calm down Tsubaki, I see the sincerity in them. Let's just go back to sleep, guys."_ One of the female fairies lead the others back to their hairpins.

"Glad that went well. Those freaks freak me out." Pain said.

"They were not freaks, they were fairies. Isn't that obvious enough?" Numb hates to make this kind of argument with Pain.

"I knew they were fairies. Freaks is supposed to be an adjective!" Pain retorted as he raised his hands in the air for exaggeration.

"Whatever you say. Let's just get this thing finished." Numb closed his eyes and so did Pain.

"_The first song to the Requiem, Possesion!" _Inoue's body stood up and started to walk on it's own.

"_That one is a success."_ Numb thought even though he hates to say the obvious.

"_Not to mention tiring. When are we going to have our own vacation!" _Pain crouched in fatigue as he followed Inoue outside.

"_Soon enough. After we finish our mission."_ Numb thought as he walked out the room.

* * *

FINALLY! I just finished chapter 5. Lewl. Anyways, I hope it made you guys scratch your head. I really want to leave a question or two in your minds. Feel free to speculate what would happen next. Hehe.. And yes, new characters would be introduced next chapter. WOOT! And thank you Hsuan-ni and Maki for giving me a suitable king! XD (The king would be revealed next chapter so stay tuned! :D)

**_No Authors Like Silent Readers._** REVIEW PLEASE. ===== To those who are reading but not reviewing, please review. If I get 9 different reviews from 9 different people, I promise to upload a 9 page chapter. SO PLEASE, Review!

Criticism is accepted but not insults.


	6. Confrontations

A/N: Gosh, it seems that none of my readers are generous in giving their reviews. I feel so sad and depressed but I won't threat you guys that I'll discontinue this fic since, well, I'd like to see this fic through the end. Sheesh, call me a hypocrite or something but as long as I know that there are 490 views and 550 hits in this fic, I'm going to continue writing. But I'd like to remind you guys that your comments and reviews will further improve my writing and it will encourage me to write long but not utterly boring chapters.

And I like to thank this guys for supporting my fic: Blitch, M'th, Maki and shadonicx1.

Anyways, If you guys have time to spare, read my newest fic: Burnt Out Love. Thanks!

WOOT! On to the story!

DISCLAIMER: IF BLEACH WAS FREAKIN MINE, there will be a lot IchiHime goodness in it.

Credits: I borrowed one of Twilight's famous quotes.

Song For Inspiration: Hallelujah by Big Bang

* * *

Ichigo rubbed his aching temples to ease off the pain he felt ever since waking up. It was a piercing one. As soon the pain subsided, he realized he wasn't in his room. Panic and a little bit of excitement took over as he observed his surroundings. It was the same as before.

He was in a beautiful sanctuary, rarely seen in all five kingdoms. Every single bit of it was obviously virgin. Its beauty was untouched, naturally preserved and developed as time went by.

He walked slowly towards a nearby river. Bit by bit, he reached his destination. He soaked his surprisingly not-so-tired feet in to the water, relaxing.

He'd thought about his first time meeting his auburn beauty, the one he saw in his dreams and certainly the one who occupied his head the most. If it weren't for her, he would not have taken interest in the myths and rumours about Hanabatake, the fifth kingdom. The rumoured kingdom that specializes in spiritual magic.

He sighed as he realized he was thinking too much of things and it is disturbing his time of relaxation. He removed his feet from the water and took shade from an oak tree. Just like the first time.

And definitely just like the first time, he heard her sing. The song that could be easily described as Ichigo's personal brand of heroin. Her voice touched Ichigo's ears ever-so gently accompanied with a soft breeze that caressed Ichigo's body that is now in a deep trance.

It was weird, he knew he was in a dream but somehow, just by hearing her voice, he had the desire to just sit there all day and listen to her sing as he leaned lazily on the big oak tree.

But Inoue stopped singing and Ichigo jumped up in surprise, panic evident in his face. But as soon as he faced the place where Inoue's voice came, a tap on his back surprised him even more. It was the auburn beauty.

"Hello, Kurosaki-kun!" She was smiling end-to-end, her enthusiasm was overwhelming.

"H-hello, Inoue. You surprised me there." Ichigo wiped off the sweat in his forehead but to his utter horror there was none. He realized this was all a dream and maybe sweat was nonexistent in this world.

"Well, I saw you sleeping and you were about to fall so I kinda checked up on you to see if you're alright but as soon as I stopped singing, you woke and jerked right up. It was really amazing. You jump like a pro!" Her pure innocence and child-like behaviour amused Ichigo, and moments after, he laughed heartily.

"Why are you laughing?" Inoue asked, a pout on her angelic face.

"You're just too cute…" As soon as Ichigo realized what he just said, he started to blush furiously and so did Inoue. Both were embarrassed by the sudden outburst.

"T-thank you, Kurosaki-kun. I guess…" After that, no one said something for a while. Both of them were in a moment of silence, happy just by being beside each other and hearing each other's breathing.

A thought occurred to Ichigo. How come he felt this way towards Inoue? He just met her a few days back and now he yearned to be with her as long as possible. No one taught him that during his training and studies. He doesn't know how to react in this situation. He doesn't even know what he is currently feeling.

And then he remembered. He once read a book in his father's studies which mentioned the word love. Love, he wondered if that was the cause of his sudden yearning for Inoue. But before he could think about it, Inoue broke the silence.

"Hey, Ichigo. What do you know about Hanabatake?" This surprised Ichigo. His jaws dropped as soon as he heard the question.

"Uhmmm…. It's a mythical kingdom that was long lost ages ago. The rumor that it exist first started at the kingdom of Verdigo but the rumor quickly vanished for there was no evidence that Hanabatake really exists." Ichigo confidently stated. He peeked towards Inoue and he saw a bit of sadness in her eyes. He wondered why.

"Did you know, there's a person who knows a lot about Hanabatake. He was formerly the most famous general in the kingdom and the strongest one too. But somehow, he managed to escape the barrier that prevents the people of Hanabatake going out of the country." Inoue was intertwining her fingers as she told the Ichigo the things she read from the central library.

"What are you talking about? Are you suggesting that Hanabatake really does exist?" Ichigo asked, uneasiness traced in his voice but there was no answer from the auburn beauty. She just stared at Ichigo with her melancholic eyes that seemed to be pleading him to realize something. Something that was completely absurd.

"Inoue, there are only four kingdoms in existence. Hanabatake does not exist." He said, to assure Inoue and to assure himself as well.

He was about to take Inoue's hand when a large crack became visible in the sanctuary. The world appeared to be distorting. Ichigo and Inoue knew what was coming.

Ichigo was hesitant to say goodbye once again to the gorgeous lady in front of him. But before he could say anything, inch by inch, starting from his feet, he began to slowly disappear.

When he was about to disappear, Inoue yelled.

"Kurosaki-kun, if you want to know more about Hanabatake, you have to find the immortal general, Iss-" She wasn't able to finish her sentence for she disappeared suddenly in to the air, leaving traces of glowing dust in the place she was formerly standing. Three seconds later, Ichigo too followed suit.

* * *

Ichigo woke up once again but this time, he was in his bedroom. Rubbing his eyes, he slowly got up and was about to leave his bed when he noticed two odd figures beside his bed. He quickly recognize the both of them.

"What the hell are you doing here, Kurotsuchi? And why bring along Nemu?" He asked, etched on his face was his ever-so popular scowl.

"We we're checking on you when you were sleeping. You suddenly passed out in the library, according to my analysis." Kurotsuchi smile was the most terrifying smile Ichigo has ever seen. It was so alien and weird.

"Library? What are you talking about?" He asked, confusion was obvious in his voice.

"_It seems that he doesn't recall anything. How interesting." _Kurotsuchi thought. He was intrigued and was about to ask more questions when his watch rang repeatedly, queuing him that it was time to go. Disappointment was evident in Kurotsuchi's out-of-this-world face.

"It's time to go, Nemu. Go pack our equipments." That was the first time Ichigo realized that his room was filled with unknown gizmos, and as Nemu was clearing things up, he saw one curious gadget. It looks like a pocket watch but instead of having needles and numbers in it, there was a weird spell circle drawn in what seems like blood. He shivered just by thinking about it but he quickly regained his composure. "A soldier must not fear blood." He told himself.

He was about to ask Kurotsuchi what that gadget was for when Nemu shot him with a dart-like pin, making him dizzy and sleepy.

"Go sleep. You need rest." Kurotsuchi flashed his white teeth as he smiled before leaving Ichigo's room.

* * *

Inoue rose with grace, as she woke up from her slumber. She stretched her arms and legs while yawning.

She was about to leave her bed, when her vision blurred, soon after, she was in deep sleep.

"She needs rest." That's the only thing Numb said to his brother as both of them walked away in a hurry.

They were headed towards the king's chamber, to eavesdrop on their dear Hacchi. The only living person inside the palace who still doubted their story.

There was a storage room near the king's chamber where they could use their ability to know exactly what the king's and Hacchi's thoughts are.

Chanting once more, they produced their respective swords out of thin air, dangling it's chains in all it's glory. They held their katanas tightly to amplify their power.

"_My majesty, you know very well why I requested an audience with you."_

"_Of course, Hacchi. How could I not know when you asked me personally."_

"_Yes, yes. You are right my majesty. It is about those two kids which Princess Inoue took in."_

"_Hacchi, Inoue trusts them. It will be fine."_

"_But my majesty! They are from a different world! A world unknown to us!"_

"_I repeat, Inoue trusts those kids."_

"_I know that your majesty, but what if those kids could control people's mind."_

"_Have you forgotten already, Hacchi? Inoue possess the Shun Shun Rikka, one of the most powerful artefacts in this world. It's impossible for a mere child to control her mind."_

"_Please understand, your majesty. Do not underestimate threats."_

"_I understand, Hacchi, but those kids are not threats, they are guests. This matter is closed, Hacchi. That is an order."_

"We are lucky the king believes in the Shun Shun Rikka so much." Numb said. Both of them sighed in relief.

"I know. Shun Shun Rikka might be powerful but it is within the limits of our ability. King Ukitake is a great leader if he didn't have faith in those artefacts too much. What a silly guy." Pain chortled. He surely didn't expect this coming.

"We should prepare for our next plan, Pain." Numb sealed his katana and soon after, Pain sealed his too.

* * *

A/N:I hope you guys liked it... Anyways, feel free to ask questions related to TFK and I'll try my best to answer them.

**Read And Review**! **_NO AUTHOR LIKES SILENT READERS!_**


End file.
